Odkrycie, piosenki
Odkrycie, piosenki to 73 odcinek trzeciego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis Violetta i German próbują powiedzieć Nicolasowi, że Studio będzie zamknięte, jeśli on go nie sprzeda, ale on pozostaje nieugięty. Priscilla mówi Ludmile, że będąc znów razem, zdobędą wszystko, co chce, ale poprawia się, mówiąc, że razem chcą. Ludmiła mówi mamie, że nie potrafi jej zaufać. Słysząc rozmowę, Camila zaczyna płakać. Alejandro jest pod wrażeniem i przyjmuje Camilę do filmu. Camila jest zdenerwowana, bo tak naprawdę rozpłakała się, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jak straci rolę w filmie. Na obiedzie Clement mówi tacie, że może dla niego studiować na uniwersytecie, ale nie będzie żył jak on i nie wybaczy mu odbioru marzeń. Po tym, jak German uprzedził nauczycieli, Gregorio mówi, że trzeba pogodzić się z porażką Studia. Angie proponuje Germanowi swoją pomoc w szukaniu nowego miejsca dla Studia, ale on nie zgadza się, mówiąc jej, że ona nie współpracuje z kimś lękliwym i uprzedzonym. Przez to, że jest przyklejony do krzesła, Maxi chce zostać i pracować nad piosenkami, ale Leon, Federico, Andres i Broduey są już zmęczeni. Camila woła chłopaków do auli, bo Violetta ma ważną nowinę. Gdy Leon, Federico, Andres i Broduey próbują zmusić Maxiego, by poszedł, dowiadują się, że on jest przyklejony do krzesła, i niosą go do auli. To, że Maxi jest przyklejony, wszystkich rozśmiesza, zwłaszcza Naty. Violetta mówi przyjaciołom, że Nicolas nie chce sprzedać Studia. Na życzenie Ludmiły, wszyscy śpiewają Maxiemu "Friends till the end", by zobaczyć, czy on zatańczy z krzesłem, i on daje radę zatańczyć z krzesłem. Violetta mówi Gery, że rozumie, czemu ona ukrywała tajemnicę Clementa. Gery mówi Violetcie, że to ona ma zrozumieć Clementa, i prosi ją, by go nie zostawiła. Leon pyta się Violetty, o czym rozmawiała z Gery, i, gdy otrzymuje odpowiedź, jest zaskoczony, że Gery wiedziała o Clementcie. Wieczorem Ludmiła pyta się Violetty, czy wybaczyłaby komuś, kto ją mocno zranił. Violetta mówi, że ludzie zasługują na drugą szansę, gdy żałują swoich błędów, a tym osobom trudno jest wybaczyć, i oddalenie się od kochanej osoby jest trudniejsze. Ludmiła mówi Violetcie, że będzie miała odwagę wybaczyć. Violetta myśli, że Ludmile chodziło o Federico, ale ona zaprzecza temu. Violetta znajduje podartą piosenkę dla Leona i śpiewa pozostałą część, myśląc o nim. Leon tymczasem znajduje podartą piosenkę dla Violetty i, myśląc o niej, śpiewa pozostałą część piosenki. Nazajutrz, gdy German i Angie pomagają Violetcie i Ludmile dopracować piosenkę, pojawia się Priscilla. German mówi Priscilli, że Ludmiła mieszka z nim i że ta ma go uprzedzać o odwiedzaniu córki. Jade mówi Matiasowi, że Nicolas jej nie wybaczył, tylko jej dziękował, że powiedziała mu, co robi jego syn. Przechodząc blisko, Clement dowiaduje się, że to Jade na niego doniosła, i wścieka się na nią. Jade tłumaczy Clementowi, że nie mogła okłamywać jego ojca, bo uświadomiła sobie, że go kocha, i błaga go, by wykorzystał szansę, by znów być blisko z ojcem i kochać go, bo sama tego nie zrobi. Leon pyta się Gery, czemu nie powiedziała mu, że Clement jest zakochany w Violetcie, skoro znała jego tajemnicę. Gery zaprzecza wszystkiemu, ale Leon nie jest przekonany. German mówi Angie, Pablo i Brendzie, że próbował porozmawiać z Nicolasem, ale on go nie wpuścił, więc uprzedził sekretarkę. Angie mówi Germanowi, że on mógł zaczekać na Nicolasa, skoro uprzedził sekretarkę. German mówi Angie, że próbował wszystkiego, bo pokonał lęki i uprzedzenia. Maxi mówi Naty, że nie wie, jak zmotywować dzieci do współpracy. Naty prosi Maxiego, by zastanowił się, czy warto skupić się na innym zespole. Violetta mówi Federico, iż widać, że on jest coraz bliżej Ludmiły. Federico mówi Violetcie, że zostawił Ludmiłę, gdy ona go potrzebowała, i nie może tego sobie wybaczyć. Maxi mówi dzieciom, że rezygnuje z prowadzenia ich zespołu. Camila przyznaje Broduey'owi rację, że nie jest gotowa na aktorstwo, i zamierza zrezygnować z filmu. Broduey radzi Camili, by uwierzyła w siebie. Przypominając to, jak Clement i Gery doradzali mu, by odsunął się od Violetty, Leon rozumie, o co im chodziło, i mówi Andresowi, że Gery wiedziała o Clementcie, który jest zakochany w Violetcie, i nic mu nie powiedzieli. German mówi Violetcie, że nie uda się przekonać Nicolasa. Nicolas przychodzi. Violetta mówi Nicolasowi, że Studio ma ogromną wartość dla uczniów, którzy rozwinęli tam swoje umiejętności i osobowości, i ta szkoła daje im radość. Nicolas rozumie Violettę, ale nie zmienia zdania. Leon śledzi Gery, która spotyka się z Clementem. Clement przeprasza Gery, że jej nie uwierzył, i mówi jej, że chce wrócić do Studia. Gery mówi Clementowi, że jego ojciec nie sprzeda Studia, i każe mu dalej jej pomóc w odsunięciu Violetty i Leona, bo mieli umowę. Clement odmawia. Mając już dosyć, Angie każe Germanowi odważnie jej powiedzieć, dlaczego on ostatnio traktuje ją chłodno. Podczas kręcenia sceny, Camila zauważa Broduey'a i, pamiętając jego słowa, płacze. Na przerwie Camila dziękuje Broduey'owi za pomoc. Ludmiła spotyka się z mamą i wybacza jej. Priscilla wypytuje Ludmiłę o Angie. Ludmiła domyśla się, że jej mama chciała znów się do niej zbliżyć dla swoich złych celów. Priscilla każe Ludmile pomóc jej zemścić się na Germanie i Angie. Leon znajduje Clementa i wścieka się na niego, że on udawał jego przyjaciela i doradzał mu odsunąć się od Violetty, bo sam się w niej zakochał, i każe mu wyznać, kim on jest i co go łączy z Gery. W tej chwili przychodzi Violetta. Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinki